Detrás de Todo
by The Hurting Owl
Summary: Hay mucho más detrás de las prácticas y los partidos. Los cuervos lo sabían bien. Y los búhos, y los gatos, y las águilas, y todo Japón.
1. Para empezar

No les sorprenda si algunas parejas se repiten constantemente o si nunca ven a un ship en particular, soy bastante selectiva en cuanto a mis ships y **es poco probable que escriba sobre alguno que sea de mi desagrado o poca preferencia. Perdón.**

¡Tampoco esperen que actualice con alguna fecha en específico, ya que iré actualizando conforme se me vayan ocurriendo las cosas! Puede que a veces actualice diario y puede que a veces me tarde hasta un mes en actualizar. Perdón ×2.

A veces se me puede ocurrir actualizar solo una pequeña **viñeta** , un **drabble** , y otras veces puede ser un **one-shot** enorme o incluso dividir la historia en dos/tres partes **(two-shot,** **three-shot)** , puede ser que haga un **AU** **(Alternative** **Universe/Universo Alternativo)** , que juegue con las edades de los personajes, puede ser que se me ocurra escribir un **Songfic** , o escribir algo subido de tono **(léase** _ **lemon,**_ _ **smut, porno, lectura erótica**_ __ **o como quieran llamarle)** implícito o explícito, todo depende de mi humor, o de lo inspirada que esté y el tiempo que tenga disponible. Y sobre las ships y retomando lo primero que dije; de vez en cuando haré una votación dándoles a escoger entre dos parejas que no sean de mi agrado, y escribiré sobre la ganadora, para... equilibrar las cosas.

Si leíste hasta aquí, tienes mi corazón —inserte corazón gei—. Y si sigues leyendo lo que sigue, ¡entonces tendrás mi vida entera! ahr.


	2. Espejos y reflejos: IwaOi

En el espejo del baño.  
En los lentes de algún _nerd._  
En un charco de agua.  
En alguna ventana.  
En el papel aluminio del almuerzo de sus amigos.  
En su propio espejo de mano.

Sea cual sea el lugar, si reflejaba la imagen de Torū, servía bien. Era una mala manía, buscar su imagen en cada lugar, pero no podía evitarlo, _necesitaba_ recordarse a si mismo lo hermoso que era.

A pesar de que se lo decían a diario.  
Todas esas chicas con las hormonas alborotadas.  
Todas las adolescentes que lo seguían como abejas a la miel.  
 _"Oikawa-san, eres tan guapo."_  
 _"¡Ah,_ _Oikawa-kun, eres el más hermoso de toda la prefectura!"_  
 _"Te amamos_ _Oikawa-san, tan perfecto."_  
Si, se lo decían a diario, pero no le gustaba.  
No sonaba convincente.  
No sonaba real.

—Oikawa, ya deja de mirar tu hermosura y dame mi teléfono de una puta vez —Hanamaki lo miró con el ceño fruncido y la mano extendida, esperando que su aparato regresara a él —. Es la quinta vez en dos horas que buscas mirarte en cualquier cosa ¡ya basta!

Matsukawa rió, con la boca llena de galletas —. Si, ¿qué con eso, Oikawa? ni mi novia se mira tanto en el espejo.

Iwaizumi no dijo nada, limitándose a mirar la situación por el rabillo del ojo, negando levemente mientras comía un bollo. Oikawa alzó los brazos, dramatizando — ¡Que crueles!

Hubo risas, y un poco de arroz volando en el aire hacia la cabeza de Hajime, que obviamente golpeó a Oikawa por idiota, y el asunto quedó olvidado para la mayoría. O al menos hasta que, de regreso a sus respectivos hogares, Oikawa inconscientemente buscó mirar su reflejo en un charco mientras él e Iwaizumi caminaban por la calle.

—¿Por qué haces eso?

¿Eh? Torū lo miró, sin entender muy bien a que se refería — ¿Hacer qué, Iwa-chan?

—¿Por qué te miras con tanta insistencia?

—Oh, Iwa-chan, soy tan hermoso que es inevitable no buscar mi imagen cada cinco segun-

Un golpe en su cabeza casi lo hizo caer, interrumpiendo sus exagerados movimientos — ¡No seas payaso, Mierdakawa! Hablo en serio...

Oikawa se quejó del golpe, pero no dijo nada más, e Iwaizumi no insistió, guardando silencio todo el trayecto hasta el punto donde se separaban.

—¿Torū?

Iwaizumi no solía llamarlo por su nombre de pila, nunca, así que escucharlo tan repentinamente le sorprendió — ¿Hm?

—No deberías mirar tanto tu reflejo, ¿sabes? — carraspeó y lo miró a los ojos, encogiendo sus hombros como si fuera obvio —. Tú realmente eres hermoso, siempre lo he creído — puso su mano en la cabeza del armador, revolviendo su cabello un poco —. Y si yo lo recuerdo aunque no pueda verte siempre, creo que tu podrás hacerlo sin tener que verte en el espejo cada cinco segundos, ¿no crees?

Oikawa no pudo decir nada, nunca pensó que Hajime pensara algo así. Este, al ver que no le respondía, le soltó un golpe en la frente — ¡Te estoy hablando, mierda!

—¡Aj, Iwa-chan, me vas a provocar una contusión!

El As de Seijoh suspiró, y se acercó a depositar un brusco beso en la golpeada frente de Torū — Ya, hasta mañana idiota.

Y se alejó, caminando.

Y Oikawa sólo lo miró alejarse, sin poder esconder la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios. _"Tu realmente eres hermoso, siempre lo he creído."_

Eso si se había sentido real.

—  
 **Cosas sin coherencia que se me van ocurriendo. Y al escuchar un comentario de mi hermano diciendo que Oikawa debía sentirse demasiado seguro de si mismo por todas las viejas que lo rodeaban, esto vino a mi mente.**


End file.
